Writer's Block
by Realworld no Shinobi
Summary: THREE AUTHORESSES, TWO WORLDS & A STORY OF A LIFETIME. Three Fan-fiction writers die and get reincarnated into the Naruto world. Their stories remain unfinished, stuck in the world's biggest Writer's Block as they try to survive and change the plot of their favorite story together. Follow Nira, Rose and Kate as they show the Ninja world the power of words and quills.
1. Chapter 1

*Important AN in the end*

* * *

 **NIRA**

I looked around the huge hall with awe; my mouth agape and my eyes wide enough to engulf the horizon. This was my first Anime Con!

There were SO many Anime here, I felt so juvenile as I knew only some of them. Bleach, Hetalia, Yu-Gi-Oh, Ao no Exorcist, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Death Note, Black Butler, Hunter x Hunter and many many more along with the most important ones; Dragon Ball and my favorite, my life NARUTO!

I looked at all the different cos-players bringing Anime to life, all the banners and posters, people rushing around to find their favorite Anime, excited chatters and yells, some writers who were invited all the way from Japan, voice actors, merchandises fans could sell their souls for; it was like a dream for me!

India does not hold such humongous Conventions for things like 'comic-books' and 'cartoons'.

My own parents believed that my obsession was useless and immature.

For 95% Indians life is just study, job, money, marriage, family and children; only the remaining 5% include people who want to live. But Anime and Manga isn't their way of living.

Of the 125 Billion people of India, only 0.009% might be the ones who knew the difference between Anime and Cartoons, only 0.0000073% only were the ones who liked it and only 1 girl who loved the show Naruto like a lifeline, me.

I basically survived on the show; its characters, its story and it's affect on my life was unbelievable! I learned so much from the stubborn Naruto, the hard working Lee, the silent hero Itachi and all the others; I don't think anyone ever inspired and taught me as much as those fantastic fictions out of Kishimoto's mind.

But my parents and family never understood that. For them my becoming a doctor, maintaining the dignity of our family of producing only Engineers, Doctors and MBAs was more important.

They never pushed me into it, but it was so apparent they wanted and knew that I will become a doctor; their only child.

Little praises of my exceptional grasp in Biology, disappointed looks at my interest in any other fields or hobbies, random emotional sentences like 'we don't have a doctor's income to afford that Nira ' left here and there; it wasn't forcing physically or mentally, it was forcing emotionally.

A war of strength I might not be able to win but I would not give up till my last breath, a war of intelligence I'd win easily, but a war of emotions; I couldn't do anything but surrender to my family.

And that was the reason why I was in US at that time, sent to study, brighten the name of the family, yada yada expectations that I was trying to fulfill even though they weren't my dream.

But all the pressure of studies and expectations altogether with my family's dislike towards distractions also wasn't enough to keep me away from Anime Con., from my Naruto.

In all my life I always compromised my happiness for the happiness of everyone else; but Naruto was something that brought out the rebel inside of me..

If anyone said it was childish and worthless, it's worth increased 100-folds for me; that show and its characters had a way of igniting fire inside of me, making me fierce and passionate instead of my usual collected nature.

And Naruto was not only a life-transformer for me; it was my creativity and inspiration!

If given a chance I'd have tried to become a writer, writing stories with not only rush and romance but with characters that would touch souls, lives that inspire life; a story not just amazing but affecting, just like Kishimoto-san.

And that's why I kept writing as a hobby; hiding it from my family, improving and enhancing it with time. I made Ids on internet and started writing fan-fictions, obviously on my life changing show!

"NinjaNirato" wasn't the best name option and neither was she the best fan-fic writer on web, but she had some followers following her story, some supporters who read her every update sincerely and shared their views; and that was enough for me and my creation "The Purpose of Me".

I walked past a few excited teenagers, trying to find some merchandise related to Naruto; 'A Hitai-ate or an Akatsuki cloak would be nice!' I thought as I looked around.

While scanning my surroundings I bumped into someone and we both fell back because of the momentum of our excited selves.

My embarrassed laugh mixed up with the other person's like our apologies, as we both tried to balance ourselves on our feet.

As I finally managed to stand still and tried to apologize seriously, my eyes met a pair of mist-blue orbs, the color of fresh pure water out of some glacier.

The crazy curly red head to which those orbs belonged also rose and then the fiery haired girl (no she is NOT an Uzumaki and not going to be one) smiled a lively smile towards me which I returned with my gentle one.

"Hello fellow Narutard! Sorry to walk head first into you! I was trying to find the meeting place of the Naruto fanfic writers, you have any idea where it can be?" she said in a bubbly voice, pointing to my Konoha-symbol T-shirt and then looking around to find some clue.

She was so full of energy and her voice, expressions and aura was so lively, I couldn't help but brighten my smile.

"Same here Akatsuki fan! I was also roaming around like a zombie so my mistake as well." I replied pointing to her Akatsuki rings necklace.

"And Naruto fanfic writers gathering right, they rescheduled it to tomorrow; don't know the reason though. I was also looking for them until I rechecked the site for any clue!" I told her noticing the sudden sadness in her eyes.

* * *

 **ROSE**

"What! I ruined my schedule, missed my family gathering, traveled for 6 hours and went through all the troubles with security here to do this again tomorrow? God this is irritating!" I mumbled angrily.

6 hour drive in the shitty rain and storm while I could have been enjoying family stories and amazing food in my grandparents' farmhouse with my cousins, and let's not just mention my schedule that I made to follow this year after joining college; really I was irritated like hell!

After mumbling incoherent words for a minute I got hold of myself and turned towards the girl in front of me.

Her wavy black hair were tied into a past-the-shoulder ponytail that complemented her south-Asian features and her eyes were a dark earthy brown; the color of earth after rain. All that along with her gentle smile created a calming affect around her.

"So… You're also a Naruto fanfic writer? What's your pen name? Well tell me if you want to!" I asked as I held up my hands in surrender pose.

The girl replied waiving her hands "Oh no… I don't have any problem telling. I'm not that famous an author to worry for fans!" she said in an amused tone. "My pen name is 'NinjaNirato', I'm the writer of 'The Purpose of Me'… It's a fic about a girl sent into the Naruto world-"

"-as her world ends and then she tries to survive there without super ninja powers; just a normal girl. I know that story! It's yours? Wow… you might not know but I'm one of your story's followers… I'm 'RootNodules'. My story is-"

"-'Heartwood'! Oh my God! I'm a very big fan of your story! It's so fresh and different and AMAZING and-"

"-well it's not as amazing as you're describing it… you know there are many places where I can improve… and my story's not that famous also, like 'PrincessMoon's 'Night of Dreams' and-"

"Bullshit! I've been following your story ever since you wrote it, it's amazing! Yes not as popular as 'NOD' but still it's a very nice story with a new approach!" the girl said with finality in her voice.

That made me smile genuinely in return as I said "Thanks… anyways, I haven't told you my REAL name now have I? We got quite stuck with Fan-fiction there! I'm Rosetta Anne Johnson, in short Rose" I finished bringing forward my hand which she took.

"I'm Nira Agnihotri. Quite a short name so I don't have any nicknames! Although you can call me H2O if you want because that's the meaning of Nira, water!" She replied as her eyes smiled constantly.

After that we walked around the Convection together, talking and sharing thoughts about our favorite Naruto.

It was my most favorite show. My older cousin introduced me to it years ago on one summer vacation when I was getting bored, and ever since then not a single day went by when I didn't spend at least a few minutes over Naruto.

Writing fan-fictions of it, researching on it, pulling out random connections of different everyday things with the show or it's characters; I literally kinda grew up with that show ever since then.

My parents and family always used to joke how thankful they are towards 'that Japanese dude who wrote that comic book' because writing fan-fics for Naruto was improving my writing skills drastically and they could see it.

For them it was a casual thing; even for my cousins who watched the show, but for me Naruto was much-much more important than that; it was like an obsession.

Not like that crazy fan-girlish obsession, Naruto was a serious need for me; so deeply engraved in my life that thinking about it was as normal as breathing.

So much so that my family nickname was 'Orange' even when I had Red hair, just because the theme of the show was Orange!

Well, in between our obsessed discussions of Naruto and its characters as we were roaming around in the convention, I figured out that Nira was a 2nd year medical student originally from India, making her 1 year elder than me; with me studying to become a teacher.

Although the age difference got balanced by my being taller than her.

By the time we finished our tour together it was late afternoon and we were standing in the middle of the huge ground floor hall of the building, the entrance in front of us, and the stairs to 1st floor behind us.

The number of people visiting was a lot more than when we started our tour, meaning that it was peak hour at that time.

Me and Nira were eating popcorns and discussing reincarnations; she was telling me stories of reincarnations from different Indian religions and we were discussing about their possibilities like in fan-fictions when a blond girl with sharp green eyes in a blue summer dress came running to us.

"Excuse me! Can you tell me where Naruto Fan-fiction writers are meeting, they are holding a kind of gathering and I'm already late!" she said hurriedly.

"It's postponed to tomorrow. They updated it at 12 or 11:45 something this morning on the site. We both also came here to attend that." I told her pointing towards Nira and me with my thumb.

* * *

 **KATE**

"What! No! Arrrggghh…. This is so unfair! I fucking left my lunch in half to come here! Seriously man…" I groaned in frustration.

My friends were going to have Chocolate Brownie Sundays after that and I refused because I was getting late for the gathering and it got postponed. And the weather outside made it impossible to return anytime soon.

"So you guys also Naruto fanfic writers?" I finally asked, pushing some stray strands of my straight shoulder length hair past my ears; at least I had nice company for the time being.

The two girls in front of me were wearing normal dresses except for a few marks to show they were Naruto fans just like me; my hair tied back with a Suna Hitai-ate; did I tell you I was a diehard Naruto fan? Well I was!

One of them had south-Asian features with dark skin tone, black hairs in a ponytail and earthy brown eyes, while the other one had fiery red hairs in messy curls reaching her waist and misty blue eyes that shone with liveliness.

"Yup, I'm Nira Agnihotri and she's Rosetta Johnson. Nice to meet you!" the girl with the ponytail replied. "Yeah nice to meet you, and you can call me Rose, Rosetta reminds me of Tinkerbell." The curly red haired girl added.

"I'm Kate Brooks, nice meeting you too! So… any idea why they cancelled the gathering?" I asked still feeling angry about the whole thing.

"No… But I think it's related to some foreign members who are not able to come today." Rose said shrugging and then offering me some popcorn which I easily accepted; left half lunch remember!

"So you're also a fanfic writer right, what's your pen name?" Nira asked offering her caramel flavored popcorn which I accepted double easily.

"Ummm… I-I'm not that famous of a writer you know! My story is also more for practicing my writing skills… and…." I trailed off uncomfortably, talking about my writings wasn't my favorite point of discussions and there were some solid good reasons!

"Oh… well its okay if you don't want to tell us. Although my story also is not that famous nor am I!" Nira said smiling kindly.

"Yeah me too! Anyways tell me what's your view on reincarnations? We were discussing this and the NOD story, and Nira and my views kinda clash so we need a third party opinion." Rose spoke, casually changing the topic to ease me.

I smiled at the two girls in front of me genuinely with some hidden amusement on the choice of the fan-fic as I got into an entertaining discussion over reincarnations with them, that turned into scientific debate over cosmic science and then childish arguments over who's favorite characters were the best.

They were around my age, Nira the exact same age studying 2nd year in medical school and Rose a year younger than us hoping to become a teacher.

By the time the two girls were commenting on my genius-ness for perusing physics and I was telling them how I'm not a 'Neji' of my subject, a sudden blast towards the entrance of the building cut my speech short.

A bunch of men holding big guns entered from the smoke that covered the entrance doors and behind them a security guard came running inside screaming in his radio "Terrorists! Terrorists!"

The second the security guard clearly appeared, one of the men shot him with 15 bullets and as he fell to on the floor, chaos broke.

* * *

 **NIRA**

The security guard fell on the floor as people around us started to scream and run.

The terrorists ran in all directions and started screaming things and firing blindly, as I stood rooted there in my terrified state.

Absently I felt someone hold my hands as I turned to see Kate coming out of her horror-trance and tugging at my hand to move.

Hurriedly I hooked my arms with Rose's as I shook her to get her out of the shock.

She came out of it abruptly and then within a few seconds the three of us were trying to run in the disoriented crowd of screaming and running people.

We were not even a few feet away from our original position when a tall built man appeared in front of us out of the smoke.

He looked at the three of us and then without even saying a word; without giving an explanation as to why he was going to do it, why he was going to take the life of three harmless girls who had dreams, hopes, families and so many plans for tomorrow; he brought his gun up and started shooting at us blindly.

A bullet pierced my shoulder, another my left lung, a few went through my lower abdomen and one through my right cheek as blood started to pour out of me like a fountain.

I felt my hands lose the hold on the two other hands which shared the same fate as me, as gravity perused my weak body to fall on the floor with a thud; a pool of my own blood forming below me.

I looked in front of me and there some distance away from me were Rose and Kate, also lying on the floor and bleeding badly.

The pain suddenly hit me in that moment and I realized I was going to die there on the floor of an Anime con., thousands of miles away from my parents and family who wanted me to become a doctor; someone who saves lives.

I again looked at the girls as tears started to fall from my eyes mixing with my blood, no action able to increase the raw pain I was already feeling as my wounds bleed mercilessly.

Kate was looking at me with same tear filled eyes reflecting hopelessness and pain, expression of realizing the loss of all your dreams.

Rose was on the third corner of the triangle that we three girls were making on the floor, gun shots and bomb blasts loud in the background with heart chilling screams and smoke.

She looked at both me and Kate with similar tears filled eyes but there was a small sad smile on her face as she tried to direct our eyes to something.

I followed her gaze along with Kate and saw a small torn Naruto flyer in the middle of our death triangle, getting soaked with our own blood.

I looked back at the girls, then at the flyer and then stretched my hands with difficulty to fall limply over the flyer; fingers open and asking others for company.

Following my lead, Rose moved her arm that was bleeding nastily with a bullet hole, and stretching it placed it over my own with a low cry of pain.

Kate then looked at the both of us and after making a gurgled sound in the back of her throat, stretched her arm and placed it beside ours.

All three of us looked at each other with sad tear filled smiles as our fingers clasped around each others' over the name of Naruto and we took our last breaths in that building with hundreds of other innocent people.

Three average girls, three Naruto Fans, three fan fiction writers who will never be able to live anymore, go crazy over a life changing experience of a show and complete their unfinished stories.

Our stories will never get updated, no one will be able to know what ending we were planning for; people will read, wait and forget but this Writer's Block of ours will never end…

* * *

 ***** **In Some Other World Somewhere** *****

Three girls are born at the same moment at three different places around the globe.

A blond child born to a wealthy merchant's wife in Kirigakure no sato.

An astonishingly curly red haired child born to a woman in the war shelters in Konohagakure no sato.

And an unusually dark child born to a Kunoichi, fighting with death in the streets of Konoha as the other ninjas around her fight with the Kyuubi.

Three different girls, three different places, three different mothers but all connected with a single thing.

Sumi, Akane and Kurai are all born with a beautiful smile across their face.

* * *

 **AN-** **This is a plot bunny that came to my mind while having a conversation with** ** _Songfern1128_** **about her plot bunny.. Thank her if you like this story! :D**

 **I want your help in this one as** ** _I want ideas for this story so feel free to suggest anything;_** **story ideas, shippings, girls' future professions etc...** ** _your ideas might get into this story_** **! Just one thing, our girls will NOT become NINJA...**

 **My main concern is going to be my major story "The Part I Played" but if this story gets good response I'll put both equally on my priority list!**

 **So please please Review Follow and Favorite... Thank you for reading! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**ROSE**

Fear. Pain. Blood. Screams. Smoke. Tears. Pain. Faces. Girls. Sadness. Tears. Loss. Smile. Tears. Naruto. Pain. Skin. Touch. Smile. Friendship. Last Breath. Black.

It turned black… everything around me turned black… and… calm.

I died in a terrorist attack, I died with two girls who I befriended that day, we died on the floor with only a Naruto flyer to witness our last moment, we died without knowing what we did wrong to deserve that…

Death. Death. Death… It was the only thing that filled my mind as the ruthless world around me slowly faded into calm black nothingness.

It felt like drifting on soft currents down a river; silently, gently floating on the waves. Not warm, not cold, just calm and right… it was worth giving up a whole life; the peace in this place.

Instead of thinking about my life, loss and consequences of death I just kept floating in the nothingness, absorbing-in the serenity; I let my soul get saturated with peace.

But it all ended too soon.

As slowly the blackness enveloped me, just as slowly it started to fade and I could again feel other things.

But my mind refused to take the sensations in.

The peace, the serenity, the weightlessness was addicting; I didn't want to let go.

In some far corner of my mind I could register the feeling of weightlessness being replaced by some other sensation, but it was in the corner of my mind and I left it there; ignored.

I was too selfish for the calmness, the tranquility; I basked in that feeling but more sensations started getting registered.

Voices; distant ones. Smell; like the last smell I remembered, metallic. Touch; like something pressing me, harder every second. Light; like a sudden super-nova explosion.

The feeling of weightlessness left like being abruptly lifted out of water, and as I closed my eyes, all my senses switched on with full force.

High pitched screams, smell of blood, feeling of getting hit, flames burning inside me…

Something hit me again; harsh against my sensitive skin.

I started crying even before I could comprehend anything; even before I could understand how I appeared here when I died on the floor in that Anime con.

Cold freezing water hurt every atom of my body as it mixed up with the heat under my skin and something smooth yet rough caressed my bare body.

More screams left my throat as something enveloped me and then it felt like gravity changed its mind.

Finally universe seemed to decide on 9.8 m/s2 and my body decided on 37°C, as the world again seemed to calm down a bit.

I felt warmth embrace me again, but this time it wasn't like the burning flames; it was gentle, loving, like a human presence.

A small whimper left my lips.

Soft, smooth voice echoed in my ears; like gentle caress of an evening breeze.

I couldn't understand what it said but one word seemed to come up a lot. _Akane_.

"…..Akane… Akane… Shhhh… Akane… "

I opened my eyes slowly to the soothing voice and got welcomed by blurs.

After squinting my eyes a lot, a few blinks and efforts lead to many revelations at once.

It felt like going on overdrive as my brain at the same time processed- 'Huge woman, east Asian features, red hair, didn't I died back there, still breathing, this is not possible, rebirth, too cliché, maybe in coma, maybe a dream, feels too real, heaven or hell, doesn't make any sense, (pressure, screams, blood) reincarnation, fan fiction overload, I lost my mind...'

I might have made a very funny picture as I was trying to solve the biggest mystery of human existence along with my mind's proper working there, when the 'huge' woman decided it to take things in her hands.

She moved a bit, causing an earthquake and then the next moment I was cursing every deity I could get hold of for pushing me into the mess of death, rebirth and breast-feeding.

* * *

 **KATE**

 ** _Take this kiss upon the brow! And, in parting from you now, Thus much let me avow;_**

My room door with the 'stay away' written in Japanese, my bed in front of the window facing north, my dog lying lazily on the biggest pillow, my collection of manga in a heap near my table, my brother playing loud music from the next room, my mother rushing around making breakfast for my first day home after months, my father reading newspaper serenely on the dining table.

My home third one with a pink mail-box and a black car in front, my car I got as a present for getting scholarship, my phone with a message from best friend living 2 houses away, my friends fighting over menu sitting in a small café.

My Suna hitai-ate I bought years ago, my obsession with Naruto since I was 12, my two new friends I made that day, my last breath while holding hands of the two girls in a pool of our own blood.

I kissed them all good bye… my family, friends and my favorite… I lost them all as I slipped away into the nothingness called death.

 ** _You are not wrong, who deem; that my days have been a dream;_**

A tear filled good bye.

I didn't want to leave… I loved my life, it wasn't perfect; my family, my friends none were perfect but they were the best things that ever happened to me.

Life was the best dream that ever happened to me!

I didn't want to lose it all… I didn't want to die!

I wanted to live, laugh, dream, and grow old…

I didn't want to die but I died, and now there was nothing left.

 ** _Yet if hope has flown away; in a night, or in a day,_**

 ** _In a vision, or in none; is it therefore the less gone?_**

But was everything gone really?

If yes then why I was able to feel pain? Why I was out of breath? Why I was able to hear voices? -to see blurs? -to scream my lungs out? –to feel something rushing through my body? - to feel water fall on my skin? - to feel gentle breath over my eyes? - to feel soft lips brush my face? -to see a face looking lovingly at me? –to feel rough hands snatch me away? –to see the rough metal plate with a mark so familiar? -to see and feel warm menthol flow through me? –to realize what was happening was impossible?

Was it really the end and nothing was left anymore?

 ** _All that we see or seem, is but a dream within a dream._**

I was in a fictional world.

I was in one of the most DANGEROUS places in that fictional world.

I was in Kirigakure. I was in the Bloody Mist.

I got reincarnated in Naruto!

* * *

 **NIRA**

I died… Death which is permanent… Death which takes away everything… People are afraid to die; they don't want to die.

But I wasn't scared, I wasn't crying (metaphorically obviously)… I was fine…

Yes I was sad that I lost my family, my friends and my life, but I wasn't as sad as I always thought I'd be if I died.

Yes my parents will cry oceans and I won't be there to lessen the pain of their only child's death.

Yes my friends will mourn and my best friend will never be able to forgive those who killed me and I wouldn't be there to cheer them up, to make her smile again with our random crazy conversations.

Yes my nephews and nieces will look at the collection of my Naruto manga, years from now and someone will show my picture and point out the connection but no one will introduce them to that amazing thing because I won't be there.

I won't be there to turn 20, 30 or older. I won't be there to earn on my own. I won't be able to ever fall in love. I won't be able to smile, laugh, cry or express.

Yes all this was saddening but still I wasn't lamenting or devastated to leave my life behind. I was too neutral and accepting…

It was treacherous in a way, but that was how I was feeling… like sleeping in the end of a long day lived well, no need to cry.

And that was why I let the black nothingness envelop me as closed my eyes in hope of finally finding the answer of all atheists and believers' question.

I waited for the answer as I floated in the peaceful nonexistence…

I waited but no answer came, and slowly my mind started to wander to thoughts on different things.

I contemplated about the meaning of life, the beginning of life, the evolution of humans, the evolution of speech, aliens in universe, the working of Universe, the working of literary masters' and scientists' brains.

Geology, geography, philosophy, history, science, literature… I thought randomly about everything.

I was kind of disappointed with death in that case.

I expected death to be nothingness, calm and peace… where my mind would finally rest and not think on tangents on world's most philosophical topics.

I even thought about reincarnations and those thousands of fan-fictions based on it that were stacking my account.

I didn't even think of the prospect of that happening because one, it was kind of impossible scientifically and two, the concept of reincarnation I've heard of didn't allow rebirth as a human until the person was something near a saint.

Rebirth was based on Karma or deeds in Hinduism, the more good deeds you do the better rebirth you'll get; the worse deeds, maybe a life of a cockroach…

Though life as an organism which scientifically doesn't have a conscience was way better than human life, which made me think that maybe my ancestors were wrong and human was actually at the base of the reincarnation ladder and bacteria and earthworms on the top…

Tangents see?

I went on countless tangents, millions of thoughts and speculations formed in my mind as I waited… for answers? For this to end? For my consciousness to finally loose itself into the fabric of space and time, I don't know…

I just waited patiently in the serene weightlessness; a wait that seemed never ending... But then something changed…

 ** _I stand amid the roar, of a surf-tormented shore;_**

Slowly still too suddenly the weightlessness seemed to turn into something else.

Starting from mere ghostly caresses, the feeling of something touching increased, slowly turning into hard pressure against my body.

Abruptly I felt like being pushed out of a straw as the distant echoes suddenly became screams and yells and something untouchable still tangible seemed to envelop me like air.

Amidst the screams, yells, heavy air and thunder cracking, something hit my sensitive skin too hard and without any control whatsoever I started to cry at the top of my lungs; adding my bit to the horrendously terrifying and aggressive symphony going on around me.

All of a sudden I felt something calm, gentle yet powerful flow through me like a shiver and I opened my eyes to witness blurs which turned into devastation in a matter of few blinks.

 ** _And I hold within my hand, grains of the golden sand;_**

I was never that strong. I was never that enduring. I was never so heroic to be able to take this responsibility, to hold so many lives in my hands.

I was never so strong willed to decide something and be able to do it…

I couldn't even save the two girls I was literally holding with my hands, how would I save so many; so dear ones?

How?

 ** _How few yet how they creep, through my fingers to the deep; while I weep - while I weep!_**

I was shocked; I was scared as he shot blindly, me and the girls. I cried helplessly as I died slowly on the floor just like the two girls in front of me; they got killed and I couldn't do anything.

I was shocked and scared; couldn't move, just cry as more and more warriors died in front of my new eyes, getting torn into shreds and I couldn't do anything… anything. EVEN WHEN I KNEW EVERYTHING!

 ** _O God! Can I not grasp, them with a tighter clasp?_**

I flailed and screamed in the hands of the person holding me; crying desperately.

I didn't know for what I was shrieking… to lessen the pain? To drown away the guilt? To distract the personified death? To stop it from killing more people? People that I knew so well, people that didn't deserve to die.

Was it my desperation to do something to help, or to scream and end the nightmare and bring the old reality out somehow? My selfish self trying to shake away the responsibilities that were so impossible to fulfill.

 ** _O God! Can I not save, one from the pitiless wave?_**

Somewhere between my cries hollow cheers of relief erupted from everywhere but they didn't sooth me a bit.

I started crying louder, more desperately then before; to be able to do something, to be able to run away from here and forget this.

A weak-too weak voice tried to sooth me but I didn't give a heed.

Soft lips kissed my forehead as ragged breaths caressed my hair, still unable to calm me down.

Loud thunderous sound echoed with roars and then suddenly it seemed as if silence enveloped the whole universe.

Only my fanatical cries echoing through the silence.

I couldn't save any one of them…

 ** _Is all that we see or seem, but a dream within a dream?_**

Hours, it might have been hours for which I cried.

I didn't even feel myself being taken away from the cold lifeless hands that lost both the love and life to hold me, forever.

I was too engrossed with guilt, pain, fear and impossible.

How… no... Why was I in Naruto?

* * *

 **AN-**

 **Reviews**

 ** _Synthetic Paradise_** _\- No.. your review did make sense :)) And yes making civilian main OCs in a show that is basically on Ninja is a gamble but I write stories as "what if this happens with me!" and I can surely say even Lady Tsunade will win if she puts money on my NOT becoming a shinobi... :D Thank you for giving it a chance though! And for your plot ideas- the merchant's daughter one was really good. I think I'll use it but as you can see that Kate remembers her past life as a Naruto fan, so there maybe some changes that I do with your idea but it surely is something I am going to work on; thanks for suggesting it! Wait and watch what I do with that inspiration! :D As for kunoichi daughter (Nira)... I have some other plans made for her future, but the couple thing is a good idea! For Rose... yes she is a wild card but I'm planning to give her an important role, she is the most strong personality holder and lively of the three and thus holds potential... And SERIOUSLY? It's the first time someone's said they expect great things from me! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'll try to not be disappointing, BELIEVE IT! :))_

 _ **Quiet Harmony-chan**_ _\- Ooo THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I am trying to show everywhere how all the girls are different from each other still similar, it's my first time making OCs that different from me, whole individuals on their own; only Nira is slightly inspired by me so your words mean a lot! And although the characters do remember their past and each other, there are going to be many unexpected things for you later in the plot, just wait and watch! :))_

 ** _PS- Other people use Song lyrics but I'm a poem crazy person... I love poems even write them! BUT the poem used here is not mine, it is E.A. Poe's Dream Within A Dream... And although I think that the poem holds a totally different meaning from the one for which I've used it here, still I hope you guys were able to understand the meaning for which I used it here... I just read the poem and was like "it seems to complement the mood of the chapter so well!"..._**

 _ **Thank you all who have Fav. followed, read and reviewed this story... Keep supporting and give me your views and ideas! :))**_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is not from an Indian to France, this is from a human to other humans._

 _I'm not 'Praying for Paris' nor am I changing my Facebook profile picture 'coz I believe those innocents who died in Paris wouldn't want us to pray, instead they would want us to become more tolerant, teach the coming generation to have more tolerance and respect for other people's beliefs not to take out guns and bombs on every topic. I have full faith France will rise from this and that's why instead of praying I'm showing my support instead; rise stronger than before and show those monsters who use the name of religion for their own greed that they cannot scare us and change our beliefs!_

* * *

 _Also, I hinted the chakra nature of the girls in the previous chapter, can anyone guess?_

* * *

 **KATE**

 _ **Do not dwell on the past, do not dream of the future; concentrate the mind on the present.**_

 _ **\- Buddha**_

The days following my birth were too tempestuous, both for me and the people who brought me into this world.

The loss of my family, friends and world pushed me into a deep depression, making me so silent and unresponsive that the woman who gave rebirth to me would often cry over my small frame at nights; utterly helpless as her daughter seemed like a living corpse.

I spent weeks in that secluded state of mind, reliving moments from my old life again and again.

For a hundred times I remembered my best friend when we were sixteen; how she dared to opt for a bold hair-cut, how some girls teased her and how I got my hair cut in the same way to support her. That smile she held that day when she saw me.

For a thousand times I remembered the day my brother was born; my parents calling the 7 year old me into the room, my mother on the bed with a small bundle of blankets in her arms, my father smiling encouragingly at me and that tiny pink hand that clasped around my finger like it belonged there. That feeling of love, pride, jealousy, awe and excitement bubbling in my little chest.

For a million times I remembered the last moment I spent in MY world; laughing happily one second and the other drowning in my own blood. Those pained smiles of the girls as we died together.

My old life haunted me like a constant nightmare; visions and echoes repeating and re-repeating themselves.

It was torture; never ending, agonizing, timeless torture.

It seemed like forever for which those flashbacks echoed in my mind; rubbing my wounds and never letting them heal. But as the days passed into months the seriousness of my situation of being in the middle of a ninja world started to dawn on me.

The change wasn't sudden, neither was it any less painful. The memories were still there and hurting, just their affect reduced gradually as my brain decided it was too much drama and turned immune to it.

For all I knew, I might have been born after the 4th Shinobi World War; but still there was the possibility of me being unlucky enough to be born with or after Naruto, and it was universal fact how pleasant everything was for that generation.

But the problem was that I couldn't do anything even if I was born in the golden generation; I was too small, weak and worthless in this world ruled by power and brutality.

The past was an agonizing wound, the future a potential hazard; the only thing I had that was not going to turn me insane with pain or fear was the present, so I decided to dwell on it until the wounds heal and I get strong enough to do SOMETHING about the peril which I wasn't even sure of yet.

So after coming to that decision, I started to focus on the present and take small steps; first being to know about everything regarding my new life.

I put my whole infant attention on this and learned a lot of things about this treacherous world which I was totally obsessed with till my last breath in my past life.

I figured out my name was 'Sumi' and I was born to quite a rich and respected man.

Not a Daiyamo or such royalty but a sufficiently rich man who was respected enough to have a refined demeanor, and a lot of servants.

The man and woman who brought me to this world both seemed so cultured and controlled; I would have thought they were Hyuuga had I not seen their eyes and the Kiri insignia after my birth.

It was a shock; to find out I was in Naruto and that also in Kiri, The Bloody Mist of all the places in this world!

When after birth I was put through some medical ninjutsu by a shinobi medic, I had a fear that I was born into some ninja family or clan of Kiri; half of my cries after birth were because of this fear.

But in time I figured out the healing was for some other reason because neither the man nor the woman that took care of me seemed ninja-ish.

As I said, they were too civilized and gentle to be assassins; even the Noble clans of Shinobi had an apparent ninja air around them, which was lacking here.

This discovery of the man and woman not being shinobi led to both a sigh of relief and a sudden halt in my information gathering about my position in this world.

I couldn't quite figure out what profession the man did; sure it was a good one (or bad?) for all my baby dresses were made of pure silk, just like the man and woman's, and the room I was kept in was expensively decorated.

I would have been able to get this little piece of information from the conversations the man and the woman had in front of me, but I didn't know their language and my tiny new mind was not helping in learning it.

It seemed my mind was too small for handling too many languages and I was too stubborn to let English and French go.

They were the only things that I had from my world; all my memories, songs, conversations, stories were in English and French was the language I liked.

I couldn't let them go like that, so I kept repeating songs and random sentences in those languages and decided to wait till I could process any more languages; the future could wait while I grow up.

So for the time being I focused on the two persons who brought me into this world.

The woman who was the mother of this body of mine was exceptionally beautiful, with leaf green eyes and dark brown hair falling down her waist. Her voice was so soft and smooth; like a whispered song on something holy.

The man was also quite good-looking with a straight nose, long face and sharp golden eyes. His shoulder length platinum blond hair always remained tied in a half ponytail, giving him a warrior like look.

They both complimented each other and were quite good parents; keeping up with my initial silence, latter curiosity and constant indifference towards them.

They were good but they were not MY parents. They were not the ones I remembered growing up with; who celebrated my birthdays with hundreds of balloons and strawberry-vanilla cakes, who taught me about life and love, who waited for me till late night when I was out, who called me once every two days to know I was fine.

These people were the ones who brought me into this world, not into existence; they were the creators of this body of mine, not me.

That place, that love and that respect was for my REAL parents and I was both unable and unwilling to give that to anyone else.

The man and woman here were to live with a daughter like that, like I was to live in this world with the knowledge and memories that I held; not able to ditch and forget, not able to live contentedly with.

* * *

 **ROSE**

 _ **The truest secret of happiness lies in taking a genuine interest in all the details of life.**_

 _ **\- William Morris**_

Do you know that infants are ticklish even in the places adults can never be?

Do you know the smell of MOTHER is so nice and unnerving to a newborn's senses, like a painkiller cum instant stress reliever cum chocolate?

Do you know milk tastes really amazing to a new tongue and gustatory system?

Do you know the world looks SO much more colorful after deep, calm but still BLACK nothingness?

Do you know being reborn is bad but not THAT bad?

I never knew growing up from the beginning was so interesting and… interesting!

Well coming to terms with the whole rebirth thing wasn't really that easy; what with being reborn in a new culture from exactly the other side of the planet! It was hard from both emotional and commonsensical point of view, but I bore it.

Yes to lose such a warm and loving family like my old one was quite depressing; I seriously loved them all, but I was quite an independent person since forever.

Being a single child, living in boarding schools since I was in middle-school, having a huge family with so many people; I kinda grew up with everyone and no one at the same time.

There's no doubt that I loved them and was attached to all of my family, but I knew how to live on my own without much fuss from my parents and still being close to them; it was kinda hard to explain and was a Johnson family thing.

And this rebirth situation; whether however unscientific, was also a bit like that. Though this was more serious, as it came with a total change of my body and a negligible chance of ever seeing my family again.

Unless I do not decide to cross the whole half world from Japan to America for the sole purpose; though to make my family believe that this me is their Rose would be quite tough.

But still all this was not as depressing as I thought it would be. I was not lamenting for my old family and friends; though spontaneous flashbacks did make me sad from time to time, but it was not something that was going to stop me from living life when I got another chance at it!

Sometimes I felt guilty when I giggled and smiled at the redheaded woman as she cooed at me; I would feel that I was betraying my loved ones who might be crying their eyes out for me.

That feeling actually followed me for months after my rebirth; damping my every moment from the background. But eventually I came to peace with the fact that even if I drown with guilt, I would still not be able to return back to my past life and the better option was to move on; even my family would have wanted me to be happy in some form or sort.

Don't people say and wish after every death that 'They are in a better place now.' Or 'May they be happy wherever they are.'?

Now all this might sound too unemotional and might make me sound like a bad and inhumane person, but I was always like this.

You're hurt, take time but heal. You lose something, remember but move on. Get in a problem, solve it. Getting all too serious and sad according to me never helps.

Call me a heartless, detached person but I follow 'Don't worry, Be Happy' and am a very selfish person when it comes to my and my loved one's emotional well being; nothing can make me feel miserable because I know I don't deserve to be.

Maybe that's why I got another chance at life with my past memories. The deities might have wanted someone who wouldn't breakdown through the course and hence chose me; less fuss of guinea-pig changing I guess!

Well past life aside now, in this new life the redheaded woman I saw just after my birth was my new mother.

She had straight bright red hair that reminded me of Kushina from Naruto, but this woman kept her hair shoulder length and had dark brown eyes instead.

Now how on earth an Asian woman could have such colored hair was totally out of my biology knowledge! But then I thought maybe she liked to color her hair; I mean, people have different tastes and who am I to judge, being someone who colored my hair orange just to follow Pein?

My new father on the other hand had quite Asian-standard normal hair; black. But his eyes; as far as I could judge from his photo, were light blue turning green instead, giving him a Harry Potter color combination.

Which was reasonable as eye color isn't that much race dependent.

So I guessed that my new father was one of the rare colored-eyed east-Asian who married a woman who liked to color her hairs like an Uzumaki; perfect weird parents for a weird child like me!

Although I was sure I was not going to live this second life with both of my new parents like my first one, as the picture from which I identified my new father was one with garlands and incense lit in front of it.

The father of my new life was dead, and I was quite sure it was because of the same reason for which me and the woman had to stay in that closed huge hall for more than two days with what sounded like a mini village.

As the time passed by, more and more signs kept on appearing making it clear that it was hard time going on in the country I was reborn in.

I had my doubts that it was something like a war, but the last time I checked east-Asia was not in war. I guessed maybe I was born in North-Korea or in the past during 2nd world war or something?

The latter prospect, even after being REBORN was too farfetched and irrational; and the former one, both my rational and irrational mind didn't want to believe in.

So eventually I stopped wondering, storing all the curiosity for the time when I'd be able to walk and talk on my own; giving in to the luxuries and peculiarities of a child's life. There was so much to relive!

* * *

 **NIRA**

 _ **Man was born to live, not prepare for life.**_

 _ **\- Boris Pasternak**_

All I remembered from the first few weeks of my new life was vague; memories hazed by my constant crying and horrifying nightmares.

 **I DID NOT want to do this! I COULD NOT do this I knew! And the type of person I was, I knew I would kill myself with regret if someone DIED because of ME which was going to happen ANYWAY!**

The only thing I noticed out of my cries and tears was an old woman; surprisingly old and collected.

Whether night or day, horrendous nightmares or dreadful reality, silent pleading cries or temper tantrum shrieking; that old woman would always come to try and calm me down.

Although I rarely heeded to her tries but she would still not abandon me, would patiently keep up with me like I was the last thing left with her. She had the tenderness and patience of a Buddhist monk.

 **But I didn't DESERVE it because I COULDN'T do anything for her world! Even if I tried I was too WEAK, too SCARED, too COWARDLY to do anything!**

Not months, weeks, days, hours or minutes… I suffered every second in the pain of my knowledge and weakness, every jiffy reminding me of where I was. Seconds; millions and millions of insufferable seconds!

It wasn't depression; no it was pure immeasurable emotional agony. A conflict where both the winner and the loser was me and nothing was to gain, but everything to lose.

 **Could I not take a chance and TRY? What if it goes WRONG and everything gets ruined because of ME? What if EVERYONE die? What if** ** _I_** **die?**

One part of me wanted to help but the other just wanted to disappear under some blanket and cry. One part of me wanted to plan and change the world but the other believed I was no one who could change a whole world. One part stated that I couldn't be a ninja because I don't want to kill, but the other blamed it was my excuse to get rid of the responsibility.

This emotion; this disgust, pity, fury and sympathy for my own self, it was worse than any emotion or feeling I had ever felt.

It was worse than the anger I felt for the man who killed me, worse than the hatred I felt for the philosophy that murdered me, worse than the pain of 17 bullets piercing my body, worse than the feeling of my own blood pooling out under me, worse than the disappointment that nothing would ever change even after I die and thousands more will end up like this.

In a world which I obsessed for, a world that I wanted to see and live-in in my wildest dreams; the irony of life, now my every moment in that world was insufferable!

In between all these intense emotional turmoils, I didn't even realize that I was not doing anything but just lamenting and conflicting with my own self. I was so messed up in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize that months were passing by and in-between my cries and shrieks I was growing up and time was running out.

And I would have stayed like that; safe in my mind's cage, if not for one day when someone came and shattered the walls I unconsciously made with my cries to protect myself from the reality outside.

That person ruined my pain inflicting self-defense mechanism; removing every doubt and conflict, every wound and tear, leaving me with nothing but a single thought-

 **I need to do SOMETHING!**

* * *

 **AN** **-** Anyone want to suggest what you want to see? Like Shisui not dying, Uchiha massacre not happening and other things? Give in your view with some idea on the matter!

 **Reviews**

Sadly Silent Siren \- Thank you soooo much! :))

Quiet Harmony-chan \- Thank you Thank you Thank you! And the weaponry and apothecary one's are good ideas, I might use one or both of them! :))

Guest \- I have to see if I can promote shippings by the girls in the story but I'll try.. Thank you! :))

 **Thank you for reading. Do follow, fav. and review! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** **-**

 _1) The story is Beta-less so forgive my grammar mistakes._

 _2) Sorry for the delay I was out on a vacation. Visited the ancient 'Kumbh' city Allahabad, believe me even with out the 120 million people attending the Kumbh, that city is a mess in a million and I LOVED IT! ^.^_

 _It was so much fun to see such an old city with Mughal or much older architecture scattered in between the modern things and the lifestyle of majority of people was still stuck somewhere between the colonial-Indian style and the modern... Man for a person like me who loves to find deep stories in simple things, that was an experience! *.*_

* * *

 **NIRA**

 _ **I'm moved by everything broken and crippled; since that's how we really are.**_

 _ **\- Anna Kamienska**_

In both of my life times in quite exciting worlds, I don't think there was ever any other moment that affected me as much as that one simple incident that changed many things other than just my outlook on life.

A simple chance meeting; not even my death, not even the realization of being reborn and that also in Naruto, not even the Kyuubi's killing spree!

A mere encounter and I found myself unable to return back to the person I was; ever again.

Call it whatever but epiphanies do come in clichés.

The whole thing started with a small ordinary occurrence; my new body working on it's natural instincts.

Now typically I used to cry almost all my time being conscious so the old woman often used to place me near a window overlooking the street, in hope to distract me.

The plan would have worked with any other child, but with me it usually backfired. I could see the shinobi roof-running from my position, showing me the ninja-magic and reminding me of where I was and what was to come.

But the old woman, unaware of this small problem still kept me near the window; maybe in hope of someday succeeding or because my crying was more or less same in every part of the house anyway.

It was like the only constant thing in my life apart from the old woman.

Ever since the Kyuubi incident I got handed to different giants in between my cries, being transferred from one surrounding to other with only my cries and the old woman constantly with me.

Even on 'that' day those two were the only things that didn't change even when everything else did, forever.

That fateful day started like any other day with my waking up in a daze; realizing my situation and then crying and muting out every other thing until getting placed near the window.

Then my infant's curiosity trapped me for a few minutes like always with the sudden appearance of a blue sky, people's heads and torso's passing by along with the chitter-chatter of the street.

But usually, after said few minutes my mind would regain equilibrium and I would again start crying.

But like some ominous sign it didn't happen that one day.

That day my childish curiosity overtook my maddened mind and the deeply embedded human instincts overtook my new body.

The realization that there was a grill on the window which could be used to stand-up hit the infant part of my brain like some "light-bulb moment", switching on an impulse which would have been turned on much later in any normal baby.

After many a futile attempts of holding the grill with my small chubby fingers, I finally got a grip tight enough to try and stand with it's support.

Again it took many attempts and butt-breaking falls but eventually my baby body won as I stood up on my small weirdly positioned legs for the first time (again) in forever.

Now after years of living in a fully grown body, centuries of floating in nothingness and months of simply lying back and crying desperately, it was a feat worth even forgetting a world war coming!

This was another ominous sign that something was going to happen that was going to make me unable to lament worthlessly anymore.

It was a sign but I overlooked again; expecting such cliché things to happen was too implausible even after being reborn in a fictional world. And that was where I forgot that it was apparently a FICTIONAL world and clichés do happen in fiction.

After making sure that I was not going to fall again, I slowly turned to look out of the window into the street; my prize, the slightly strained but amused smiles of people passing by.

But how can I rejoice when some God was bent on making me suffer?

And just like those terrorists from before, the Hokage monument suddenly appeared above the heads of buildings in front me, ruining my happiness and bringing back the reality of the world to me.

My mature mind again got control of myself at that moment and tears started to form in my eyes; being the only way possible for my baby body to show distress.

The tears glistened, threatening to fall as my lips began to tremble but midway through it all my eyes fell on someone a few meters away, making me totally forget not only how to cry but to breathe also.

My breath hitched and heart beat skyrocketed as I realized that there a few paces away from me was standing a young man with silver-white gravity defying hair, ANBU uniform and a single dark empty grey eye visible.

THE Hatake Kakashi was in front of me, and he looked nothing less than a tragedy!

It was a very long moment, in which I recognized him and his state of mind; a very long and agonizing moment.

Maybe because I knew how much he lost throughout his life or maybe it was my mind imagining things, that I could clearly see him crushed down by the weight of his sadness; trying to take support from the electricity pole to be able to stand up to reality.

Even with his ninja alertness, mannerism and post mission ragged look, I could still see the grief he was carrying inside his heart; how it was weakening him and destroying him from within.

Maybe it was my childish curiosity again rising up or maybe it was the fan girl long dead in an anime con rising from death, that suddenly made me stretch out my hand towards the man with a childish gurgle to catch his attention; talk about pure mindless acts.

The white haired ninja jumped a bit on hearing the gurgling and turned towards me with a shocked expression on his visible face as he realized that I was calling for him.

It might have freaked me out also if some random child so young would have gurgled me towards her out of nowhere on a street.

I wouldn't have judged or criticized the ninja if he would have poof-ed away or ignored my sudden antics; he was after all the socially handicapped Kakashi going through the trauma of losing everyone he had.

I wouldn't have hated him if he would have walked away, but surprisingly though he didn't.

He kept looking at me with eyes that seemed to see not me but things that weren't present there; like a certain blond, a certain red-head, a certain medic and a certain Uchiha more than dead.

After a long time of staring dreamily the scarecrow again surprised me when he came out of his agonizing trance and instead of running away started to come closer.

So I wasn't the only one going out of character that day.

He walked towards me with uncertain steps and stopped a few centimeters away from my reach.

I stretched my hands towards him out of pure fascination of touching something surreal when I noticed for the first time my skin. It was dark.

I retained my skin color from my last life? **HOW THE FUCKING HECK WAS IT POSSIBLE?**

My mind suddenly came to a stand-still as this new bit of information got registered.

I didn't even realize for the first few seconds that while I was zooming out pondering about the working of the cosmos, my hands have instinctively wrapped around something warm and rugged.

Suddenly realization hit me and I stared open mouthed at THE Hatake Kakashi's index figure in my grasp.

It was the first time for me to touch an anime character and it seemed it was the first time for Kakashi also to get touched by a baby; surprise and hesitance was evident in his visible eye.

I looked up at the silver-haired ninja with awe apparent on my tiny baby face and found softness in his visible eye. The pain, the hollowness was gone and there was new warmth as he looked at my chubby hand wrapped around his long finger.

He noticed me looking at him with my tiny mouth agape and my eyes wide; might have been an amusing scene because his visible eye crinkled into the infamous eye-smile.

Not the thorough nonchalant Kakashi smile, but better than the broken Kakashi of few minutes ago.

In that one moment something clicked inside of me; something that I wasn't able to grasp or understand till then.

He had skin, he felt warm and soft and ALIVE! He was REAL! **HATAKE KAKASHI OF NARUTO WAS REAL!**

Till then I was thinking about the Naruto world people as CHARACTERS. Yes they were a very important part of my previous life but they were characters; they were distant, not real.

But the moment I actually saw Kakashi, interacted with him and touched him was when the concept really got registered; that here he was real, here all of them and their sufferings were real, here bad things were really going to happen, and HERE was my new world.

I stood there dumbfounded, holding the window grill with one hand and THE Sharingan no Kakashi's finger with another as emotions overflowed inside me like a tsunami.

There was excitement, uncertainty, happiness, nervousness; it was all so scary in a pleasant sort of way, like teenage's very first love.

For the first time in forever I was feeling something other than fear, guilt or dread and it felt nice; it made me feel alive again!

Maybe I needed someone with whom I could connect; someone familiar to remind me that I was still me. Even with everything changing, even with everything new, I was still the same.

I needed something from the past as a reminder just like I needed one of 'them' to come and prove reality.

My grip on the big finger in my hand tightened unconsciously as I realized that it's owner was real, and his enormous pain and small momentary happiness in that moment was also real.

 **And THAT was what was at stake.**

Kakashi's remaining precious people, Shisui's confidence, the softness in Itachi's eyes, the happiness in Sasuke's life, a caged heart hatred couldn't taint, a teacher who raised legends, a boy who didn't deserve his first death, a puppet in wrong hands, a loyal shark who got betrayed, an artist who died for no reason, two mislead peace seekers, a man who was hurting the most actually and a sunshine who didn't deserve a single cloud.

They were all at stake and I was going to do everything, anything; **SOMETHING** for them **for sure**!

I wasn't delusional; I knew I couldn't save everyone, but I could at least try to save someone.

I came out of my eye opening revelation when a blue blur suddenly appeared, making my captive jerk slightly and me to fall back on my butt AGAIN.

Me and my hostage both turned towards the pointy beaked ANBU who said "something-something-Kakashi-something" and then disappeared in another blur.

The white haired shinobi in my hold listened to the rushed information turning professional in a second and prepared to leave the moment the ANBU vanished, when realization hit him.

A six months old child was holding his finger like the world depended on it; which unbeknownst to him did in a way.

The Kyuubi attack might have really affected him a lot to make him so distracted.

The said shinobi turned back towards me and softly removed his finger from my baby grasp while I was still stunned by everything.

I mean it's not always that you meet an anime character, realize the goal of your life, get stumped by genetics of rebirth and learn to stand up on your feet again; it was a mercy I didn't get a heart attack or a panic attack or something!

I totally expected the Copy-nin to poof away after getting free from my death grip; but he was clearly out of his mind that day like me, because he didn't.

Instead he looked at me uncertainly, brought his hand close to my face and poked my chubby cheek with his finger; softly saying "Kawaii" before disappearing away in all his socially awkward glory.

For years after that I didn't see him again. Maybe he even forgot our small meeting, but I never.

And years later when we met again; like some Drama centered fan-fiction, he again was the one who showed me the right way.

Maybe he was '….my guardian angel?' I thought after he left, still sitting on the window sill in a daze.

Sometime after that the old woman came to check on me, getting the fright of her lifetime finding me quietly staring outside.

After the initial shock she started babbling like always but this time though I listened; because why remain in character when everyone else was celebrating OOC Day.

I heard her scratchy voice repeat one word again and again among the incomprehensible sounds of this world's language as sleep engulfed my tiny body and I tuned her out again. My last thought being-

 **' Kawaii… Kurai… close enough.'**

* * *

 **ROSE**

 _ **We do not remember days, we remember moments.**_

 _ **\- Cesar Pawse**_

Age : 2 weeks

I blinked.

The white wall in front of me stretched as far as my infant eyes could see. An eerie silence filled the room, unscathed like the pure white in front of me.

I blinked again.

The white wall in front of me shook violently and then suddenly fell down revealing a young Red-head with her eyes wide.

"Boo!"

The woman said blowing on my nose and an amused giggle tore from within me, eliciting an amused snort from the woman as she prepared to do it again.

Age : 1 month

I lifted my chubby hands, excitement and adrenaline rushing through my miniature veins.

So close, so close, just a little lower. Just a second more and DONE!

I shrieked with happiness as I held the glittering green bird in my hands like a well earned prize, shaking the poor thing as it refracted colored light everywhere.

The woman laughed along with me as she tugged the thread in her hand, getting the bird free once again to soar as I prepared for the next hunt.

Age : 3 months

"Ta ta tata tatatatatatata tata ta ta ta ta tatatatatatata…"

I hummed the Naruto song while sitting in my crib; the woman sitting near me folding a pile of cloths.

My humming caught her attention and she stopped midway to listen, smiling gently as a small tear rolled off her eye.

I stopped abruptly at the sudden swing of emotion and the woman got up saying something in that language I couldn't understand.

She walked up to me still smiling and scooped me up into a tight hug as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Age : 5 months

I stared stupidly at the small baby sitting in front of me doing the same thing.

I raised my left hand slowly and it repeated.

I jerked my right foot sideways it did the same.

I shook my head slowly and it followed me without a second's delay.

I returned to staring at the baby as the amused laugh of the woman echoed aloud.

I looked up at her with the best baby frown I could muster; it was hard identifying yourself in a mirror after you get your body changed.

Suddenly instead of an eighteen year old American girl there's a tiny chubby bald Asian baby in front of you. Anyone would go dumb for a moment.

The woman stopped eventually, looked at my frown, raised her hand to wipe off a tear and then burst out laughing again.

So much for being my mother.

Age : 6 months

I held the railing bar tightly as I took a wobbly step forward.

This was it, I was FINALLY able to walk again after who knows how long!

I celebrated the victory with another step towards the edge of the balcony, eager to see the town/village of Japan I was living in; figuring out I was in Japan was quite easy thanks to all the anime I watched in the past.

In not more than a few steps, two or three screams and one heart-attack later I was back in my crib with a distressed mother, a bump on my head and a face in my memory, deeply engraved forever as the one who broke the news to me.

 **I WAS IN NARUTO?**

* * *

 **AN** **\- So two important questions-**

 **1) Now that all of the Girls' new names have come out, do you want the titles to be in new names or shall I keep on using Nira, Rose and Kate?**

 **2) Who do you want that person to be who breaks the news to Rose?**

 **also from now on one chapter will show only two girls with one holding the spotlight at a time.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 ** _Sadly Silent Siren_** **-** _I've thought about the Uchiha clan mass murder as it is the closest big thing to happen and I've actually formed a rough plot of what I'm going to do with it. Believe me it is going to be a surprise as till now_ _ **I**_ _haven't read any fanfic with that happening that I'm planning. Also which girl does it or all three of them will interfere is also a surprise. But you need to wait for that a bit. ;) And THANK YOU SO MUCH! :))_

 _ **magicjewel**_ _\- Well I couldn't save Naruto's parents as the girls are actually born during the Kyuubi attack and the girls are going to remain civilians so they can't follow the Sannins sadly but for the Uchiha clan murders, as I said above I've planned something and it is going to be really surprising (I hope!) but you have to wait for that. And yes the girls will meet; and although I shouldn't have opened up this surprise but the mystery that who will meet who, will all three meet is still there so no harm done... Yeah I'm a little evil author! ;) and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! :))_

* * *

So did ANY of you expected the life changing person to be Kakashi? :D And can anyone guess the song Rose was humming?

Also the ideas and suggestions counter for this story is open... please give any idea you think might help in this story.

REVIEW and let me know how I'm doing... REVIEWS help a lot!

 **Thank you to all those who have Fav. Followed and read and supported this story!** :))


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** **-** _I'm sorry I took so long and have updated quite a short chapter but seriously guys, I got NO Reviews in the last chapter. I put a lot of effort in this story, actually more than TPIP and it was really demotivating to get no response._

 _I'm also quite stuck with Kate's part as Kiri is quite hard to write but I'm still trying. And if you guys like something, anything of this story then please review. If you don't like anything then also review and tell me; I'd love to know your views!_

 _Next time I'd try to update a longer chapter._

* * *

 **ROSE**

 _ **Life always whispers to you first; but if you ignore the whisper, sooner or later you'll get a scream.**_

 _ **\- Oprah Winfrey**_

 **"One small step for man; one giant leap for mankind." This sentence always comes to my mind when I think about how my first baby steps led to a leap in the knowledge of mankind.**

 **Though this knowledge wasn't going to reach any of the mankind other than myself, and calling this discovery a mere 'leap' was the understatement of the century!**

Ever since I was 5 months old I was trying to stand up on my feet again; taking support of my crib, my new mother, the walls, window sills and what not to push myself up, to the immense amusement of my new mother.

My baby limbs were weak and unused to of supporting any weight so it took a lot of patience and time, but eventually my 18 years of experience in the field compensated for the loss, and after many a disappointing butt-breaking falls I was finally able to stand up tall at the height of 2 feet.

My happiness knew no bounds!

It was so liberating, to be able to stand up again, see the world from a slightly higher position; I was _so_ happy I could have written a whole poem on it, but I didn't!

Instead after some more days of celebrating my triumph over gravity and practicing standing up some more, I decided to step up my game and try to walk.

 **The discovery seemed to be more of an accident at that time; just like those thousands of things that always happen due to my stupidity. But after finding everything out and looking back at my new life, it got clear that it was not.**

 **It seemed more of a last resort of life; like after hinting for so long in subdued ways, some God got exasperated and decided to pull out the big guns, and shoved me into a situation with evidence directly shouting at my face!**

 **Made me feel kinda dumb afterwards.**

I don't know how exactly I came to the decision of trying to take my first steps in the balcony of all the places, but it gave me insight enough that why little children need to be watched over ALL the time.

Infant thought process is a funny thing.

I crawled to the balcony like a cat, trying to be as quite as possible; the last thing I needed was a full grown adult cheering another full grown adult to walk! I have pride issues even diaper-changes and breast-feeding can't subdue.

After finally reaching the balcony with sore knees, I gripped the railings tightly with my chubby hands and used all my might to pull myself up; which gets quite hard when you have fingers like mini-sausages and muscles like cotton candy.

But my days of practice bore fruit as I stood up in one try, and then taking a baby sized deep breath pulled my left foot up to take my first step.

…which resulted in a massive fail!

But I did not give up, and after what felt like hours I finally succeeded in taking my first step!

I could have cried in joy, but I didn't!

Instead I steadied myself and took another slow step, then another and another; adrenaline coursing through my veins as I did a happy dance in my mind.

I was WALKING again! The event deserved a party, some balloons and confetti _at least_!

I was **REALLY** happy but the celebration didn't last too long as adrenaline alone wasn't enough to strengthen my fatigued baby-muscles or the loose railing at the furthermost right-hand corner; farthest away from the door and safety of solid walls.

 **Unlike how these kinds of revelations happen in fanfiction; with dramatic happenings, emotional scenes often including Kyuubi or Naruto, and long internal debates; nothing like that happened with me.**

 **I would have loved to retell the incident in a cinematic way but in reality, the whole happening was nothing more than embarrassing; including a lot of idiocy, screams and tears.**

I should have known! I should have planned for this!

Obviously babies get tiered easily; that's why they are BABIES, but in my excitement to walk again I forgot and got adequately punished!

In between my sixth or seventh step, my body suddenly gave in. My legs trembled, hands lost grip, and I stumbled forward towards the railing; the worst part being that NOTHING HAPPENED IN COOL SLOW MOTION!

One instance the railing crashed with my forehead, and the other it gave away and started to fall down the first floor along with me; gravity enjoying every second of the show.

A pained yelp left my tiny mouth as the stinging on my forehead increased and I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the painful hit.

Which never came.

Seconds passed and the clatter of the railing finally hitting the ground echoed along with my mother's horrified scream, but I never hit the ground.

I opened my eyes in disbelief and found **BLACK**.

For a second I thought I was already dead again but then I felt like getting turned upside-down (or downside-up actually) and then the blackness started to disperse.

When finally it seemed like my whole upper half was out of that strange blackness I looked around and found myself hanging in mid air!

But what was more shocking was the fact that the blackness that was shrouding me seconds ago; which was still covering my lower body, was constantly MOVING and was ALIVE!

 **My first thought was a long string of curse words that would have made even Hidan stop and take notes for future use.**

 **My second thought was to make sure I face-palm myself HARD later on because 'Which fanfiction author wouldn't think of this possibility at least once if they ever get REINCARNATED?'**

The realization of thousands of BUGS crawling over my body hit me hard along with the whole falling-from-first-floor thing, and the next second I was crying my lungs out; big fat droplets of tears falling over and drowning the INSECTS all over my lower body.

Somewhere in between my confused and terrified shrieks I got transferred from the 'bugged' crane into the arms of my savior; and that was when all hell broke loose.

The said person looked down at me through a pair of round-black sunglasses placed over an emotionless face; dark hair, stoic face, round sunglasses, high collar grey coat, huge gourd on the back.

It felt as if my heart stopped beating all together!

My crying stopped abruptly as my breath hitched, heart stopped, eyes widened and it felt like my body was melting; cold sweat breaking through my body.

 **ABURAME SHIBI WAS HOLDING ME!**

ABURAME SHIBI of NARUTO; WRITTEN by Kishimoto Masashi; which was supposed to be FICTION, was holding me!

I fainted the moment this fully got registered.

The last thing I heard being "….AKANE! AKAN- Oh thank you so much Aburame-Sama! Thank you-thank you!"

"Please… Your daughter needs medical attention immediately. She has gone into a panic attack and-"

After that the soothing blackness (that thankfully wasn't related to any Phylum of Animalia this time) enveloped me.

 **The whole idea was so insane! Getting reborn and that also in my favorite Anime? Rebirth was believed by quite many religions but THIS? Getting reborn into FICTION was totally outrageous!**

 **I don't think I would have ever believed it had I not seen the Aburame use his Kikaichu in front of me.**

 **There was no way any cosplayer could do that, which meant that I really was in Naruto of all the places.**

 _ **What a drag!**_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! :))_


End file.
